Kabuto Yakushi
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|Infused with Orochimaru's remains= |-|Snake Cloak= |-|Snake Form= |-|Dragon Sage Mode= Summary Kabuto Yakushi (薬師カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) grew up as a child orphaned by war. He was taken in by Konohagakure but, in exchange, he was pressured to start spying for the village by Root. The many identities he had to assume left him unsure of who he truly was. This left him susceptible to the influence of Orochimaru, leading him to become his right-hand-man. Years later, after Orochimaru is seemingly killed, Kabuto uses the many talents he has gained under the latter to forge out on his own, but later on, he is finally able to define his place in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 7-A Name: Kabuto Yakushi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19-20 (Part 1) | 23-24 (Part 2) | 39 (Boruto) Classification: Ninja, Sage Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Necromancy, Air Manipulation, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Body Control, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Limited Durability Negation (Can perform internal damage like cutting muscle tendons and tissues without directly affecting the skin), Surface Scaling, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Likely Resistance to Ice Manipulation (His chakra control should at least be comparable to Kakashi's), likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Dragon Sage Mode=All previous abilities enhanced, Barrier Creation, Chakra Absorption, Web Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surroundings), Snake Manipulation (Can create snakes of varying sizes that can restrain targets, possess enhanced senses, can inject venom into his targets, act as extra appendages, among other things), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate a dragon like entity that can cause intense vibrations, capable of inducing paralysing pain in the surrounding targets and hindering their senses), Clone Creation (Can produce clones of others from his body to aid him in battle), Elemental Intangibility (Can liquefy himself or his snakes at will, blocking out sensory capabilities in the process), Life Manipulation (Can breathe life into inanimate and inorganic objects by imbuing them with natural energy), Mind Manipulation (Able to use Tayuya’s Genjutsu), Telepathy (Capable of talking through his Edo Tensei), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Possession (Continuously fighting off Orochimarus attempt to take over his body) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Was stated to be comparable to Kakashi Hatake. Managed to defeat Tsunade while she was afraid of blood) | Mountain level+ (Kept up with both of Sasuke and Itachi's Complete Susanoos at the same time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Tsunade) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to fight Edo Tensei Itachi and EMS Sasuke simultaneously, easily dodged Sasuke's Susano'o arrow which Kakashi couldn't keep up with) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Comparable to Kakashi) | Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Town level (Stated to be comparable to Hatake Kakashi. Casually withstood three-tailed Naruto's chakra-wave) | Mountain level+ (Could fight Sasuke and Itachi's Susanoo at the same time, although he avoided taking hits) Stamina: Very high (Kabuto has a chakra like a Bijuu) Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters depending on techniques used. Standard Equipament: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Kabuto is an extremely skilled and powerful ninja who can quickly analyze a situation and defeat stronger opponents by exploiting their weaknesses. He is very crafty, can easily manipulate people, very knowledgeable and skillful in the application of medical techniques and can apply a lot of strategies in battle) Weaknesses: Kabuto can be arrogant and overconfident | He is vulnerable to lightning-based techniques in his water form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu):' *It is is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". *'Yin Healing 'Wound Destruction: ' A medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and preemptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. The user concentrates chakra on that area and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. Using the opponent's facial expression and movements, the technique's speed and power, the user analyses everything in an instant and accurately deduce where the attack will land. Even more than accurately predicting the attack or instantly gauging the situation, high resilience is necessary, so one might say this technique is exclusive to Kabuto. *'Chakra Scalpels:' This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires high precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the most celebrated medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts. However, it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. *'Mystical Palm Technique:' This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a considerable amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin can use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's circulation, trapping them in a comatose state, though this is usually undesirable. *'Summoning: Impure World Resurrection:' The Summoning: Impure World Resurrection links the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them at their peak during their lifetime to do their summoner's bidding. It was created by Tobirama Senju. Orochimaru would rediscover the technique decades later, and Kabuto would perfect it. 'Doton (Earth Release):' *One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Hiding Like a Mole:' This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. *'Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return):' To use this technique, Jirobo will place his hands on the ground and cause the earth to shift into a sturdy wall. This stone wall provides defense and protects from frontal attacks, though it can be destroyed with enough force. 'Suiton (Water Release):' *One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. *'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique:' shapes a large amount of water into a giant, mighty dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion to the user's skill. *'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique '''extends water over a large scale, surges and rises to several dozens of meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth. 'Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): *Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus disrupting their senses. *'''Temple of Nirvana: Technique that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whoever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area, will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. *'Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains:' An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. Whoever hears it will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with sturdy ropes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. Even with physical intervention from an outside force, the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. At the same time, they are fed morbid hallucinations, which makes it also possible to run them down mentally. Given that the means of transmission is sound-based, it has a broad range of effectiveness, on top of which it can be applied even without knowledge of the enemy's position, which makes for an exceedingly convenient technique. 'Snake Techniques:' *After integrating Orochimaru's DNA into his body, Kabuto began to make use of snake-oriented techniques. *'Hidden Shadow Snake Hands:' from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. *'Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands:' By increasing the number of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. *'Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique:' Used primarily after sustaining a massive injury or as a means to elude a seemingly inescapable attack, this technique allows the user to materialize a new body — typically by regurgitating it from their mouth — in a manner that somewhat resembles how a snake sheds its skin. *'Body Fluid Shedding Technique:' A technique that allows Kabuto to liquefy his body and the snakes he controls at will, which he created after examining and altering the Hōzuki Hydrification Technique. 'Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode):' *The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. *'Sage Art: White Rage Attack' expels a dragon-like entity from their mouth that carries an orb in its left front claw. As the dragon tightly coils itself around the sphere, it releases both blinding light and loud sound. This alone greatly hinders those in the vicinity but, due to the intensity of the resulting vibrations, paralyzing pain is also induced. Thus, the technique both briefly inhibits the opponent's senses, as well as techniques that require their active concentration. *'Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation' allows the user to breathe life into inorganic substances by filling the atmosphere with natural to enslave objects with no life functions, such as the earth, giving the user the ability to make even drastic alterations to the immediate environment that occur both suddenly and unexpectedly. Key: Base | Dragon Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Doctors Category:Spies Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Acrobats Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users